Taming The Flames
by Mistress-Zutara
Summary: Ariya Michaelis is new to Dakota. On her first day of school she meets our favorite hot head and they have a strange attraction to one another. I'm not good a summaries. This is my first Static Shock fanfic. I like criticism and I'm on the lookout for a beta too! Hope you enjoy the story!
1. Ariya meets Hotstreak

_**I don't own Static Shock or any of the characters. Sorry if Hotstreak seems OC sometimes. This is as if the fusion between him and Ebon never happened. He still has his powers, his temper is still pretty bad and he still goes by Hotstreak but I'm writing this in the perspective that he has gotten counseling. All I ask is that you just go with it for now.**_

_**My OC is named Ariyana Rose Marie Michaelis but she likes to be called Ariya. She has long brown hair with bright red highlights with left side bangs that are blonde tipped. She dresses punk rock; plaid skirts knee high boots, stuff like that. She is from New York City, but I will go over her past more as the story goes on. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

Ariya walked into Dakota High. It was her first day there and it was the last place she wanted to be. The halls were bustling with students talking and laughing. She felt so out of place there. Back in New York City at her old school she would be greeted by everyone when she got to school. She was pretty popular to say the least. She tried to be friends with everyone she could. Her best friend, Samantha, said she was a social butterfly.

Here no one even looked at her twice. It was like she was invisible. While trying to find the office she checked her cell phone. She had a new Snapchat from Samantha. She had sent her a photo of all her friends. They were all making hand hearts and the photo had the caption," Miss your lovely face. We love you." This made Ariya smile. She sent a photo of her smiling sadly and it said" Miss you guys more. Wish me luck!"

Before she could hit the send button she smacked into something hard and warm. Ariya fell back, flat on her ass and her backpack when flying over her head, spilling its contents all over the floor. "OW!" She squeaked. Her blonde tipped side bangs fell over her left eye and her blue and black plaid skirt was almost around her waist. She heard a deep animal like growl above her. When she looked up she saw the large toned back of a very tall teen. His skin tight red shirt, which was strangely tucked into his boxers, let her see his rippling back muscles. His pants were too baggy to get a good look at his ass but she could tell he had a nice one. His bulging arms looked like they were going to rip right out of his shirt sleeves.

Quickly she tried to regain her composure but when he turned around she forgot what she was going to do. His face was to die for. His broad shoulders held pride. He had a thick neck and a strong jawline. He had a flame red goatee to match his spikey flame red hair. Ariya notice he had a few blonde highlights in his hair. What she found really striking about him was his emerald green eyes. They were absolutely beautiful. They stared into her blue/green eyes.

When Ariya came out of her daze she noticed a large hand in front of her face. He was offering to help her up. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said as she took the big hand in front of her. It was oddly warm, like he had a fever or had just finished working out. The teen smirked at her "Obviously." He plainly said.

He helped her up with ease, as if she didn't weigh anything. "Thank you" she managed to squeak out. When she looked up at him she wondered how tall he was. He had to be at least 6'3. She felt so small next to him. She was only 5'3 herself. His voice brought back her attention to him. "No problem. Never seen you here before. You new?" he asked in a deep voice. Now it was Ariya's turn to smirk. "Obviously." He was taken aback by her statement but after a second he chuckled.

Ariya smiled at him and asked "Can you tell me how to get to the office?" He wasn't paying attention to her. He was boldly checking her out. Ariya looked down and she noticed her bra was peeking out behind her black wife beater. He skirt was also in disarray. She adjusted them both and he chuckled again. "What'd you ask?" "I asked if you could tell me how to get to the office." She said flirtation heavy in her voice. He leaned his muscled arm on the lockers beside them and bent over so their faces were inches apart. This made her blush a deep red.

"Sure doll, just tell me your name first." He whispered sexily.

Ariya hated to be called doll. Her blush dissipated and she backed up so she could look at him properly. "Never mind I'll find it myself." She said as she angrily pushed passed him. Ariya felt his warm, strong hand grab her arm and turn her back to face him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, all I want to know is your name baby. No need to get mad." He said smoothly. Ariya tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "I don't appreciate being called doll by some brute I don't even know. Now please let me go." She said in a huff.

The guys face morphed from flirtatious to angry. Ariya felt the hand on her arm start to get warmer. It was starting to get uncomfortable. She looked at his face again and she could swear that there was steam coming from his hair. She was about to scream for help when the heat stopped. She looked at him and he had his eyes closed and his lips were in a thin line. It looked like he was counting to ten or something.

When he opened his eyes he let go of her arm. "Fine, whatever. The office is straight ahead, third door on the right." He said, with the slightest hint of aggression, as he shoved his hands into his baggy pants. He turned to walk away from her but she called out to him. "Wait!" "What?" he barked turning around. "My name is Ariya. What's yours?" she asked slowly

The guy stared at her and after a few seconds he smirked. "The names Hotstreak. Nice to meet you Ariya." flirtation returning in his voice. Ariya looked at him in confusion. "Hotstreak? What kind of name is that?" she asked

He chuckled. "If I see you again today I'll tell you." He said as he turned and walked away. As Hotstreak walked away she got a better glimpse of his ass. "_Not bad._" She thought to herself. She picked up the stuff that had fallen out of her backpack and put them back in their proper place. As she walked the way Hotstreak had told her she

"_I think I may like it here._" She inwardly said.

* * *

_**Well that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


	2. What kind of name is Hotstreak?

_**Hello again readers. Here is chapter 2 of Taming the Flames. This is just going to be more of Ariya's first day of school. It's a bit longer then the last chapter. Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock or any of it characters.**_

Ariya walked down the hall towards the office. Hotstreak said it was the third door on the right and sure enough his instructions lead her to the place she needed to go. When she stepped into the office she looked around the room and spotted the receptionists desk. Behind the desk was an older woman, in her mid 50's, talking on the phone.

When she noticed Ariya she smiled, held up a finger and mouthed one minute. Ariya smiled back and nodded. She approached the desk and waited for the woman to be done. The woman handed her a clipboard, with a piece of paper on it, and a pen. She made the motion of writing. Ariya quickly signed the paper and gave it back to the receptionist. She briefly looked at her nametag. Her name was Suzanna Jones.

After a few more minutes, Miss. Jones was finished. She smiled at Ariya again. "How can I help you dear?" she asked sweetly. "I'm here to pick up my schedule." Ariya said politely. "Welcome to Dakota High. What's your name dear?" Miss. Jones asked. "Ariyana Michaelis. A.R.I.Y.A.N.A. Is how you spell my first name." she said. Miss Jones nodded and opened her filing cabinet. She began to sort through the files until she found what she was looking for. "Ah! Here you are. Ariyana Rose Marie Michaelis. What a beautiful name." She said looking at Ariya's schedule. "Thank you." Ariya replied.

"It looks like you have last lunch. It's around 12:30 and you get an hour. Last lunch is always best because the food is fresher. Your first hour is Algebra with Mr. Tanner and his classroom is down the hall, turn right and it is second door on the left. Here is an agenda with a map of the school so you don't get lost. If you have any questions I'm here all day." Miss Jones explained, handing Ariya a brand new agenda.

She then handed Ariya her class schedule. "Thank you." She politely replied. The first bell of the school day rang. "You're welcome sweetie. Now off to class or you'll be late. Mr. Tanner is notorious for handing out tardy slips." Miss. Jones smiled at Ariya and they said their good byes.

Ariya was not happy that her first hour was Algebra. She hated math. She walked down the long hallway towards the classroom. The tardy bell mockingly rang in her ear. "Shit!" she said as she booked it to her classroom.

Once she made it to the door she took a second to catch her breath. When she opened the door she was greeted by 15 sets of eyes all looking at her. She shyly smiled and walked to the teacher, who was standing by the white board. Mr. Tanner looked like he was in his mid to late 40's and had a very bad comb over.

Mr. Tanner looked at her and smiled. "You must be my new student." He glanced at a clip board he was holding "Ariyana Michaelis. Welcome Miss. Michaelis. I usually don't tolerate tardy's but since you're new I'll make an exception. Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?" he said nicely.

Ariya faced the class and smiled. "Hi I'm Ari.." she started to say but she was interrupted by the door opening to a familiar face. Hotstreak didn't try to be quiet while entering the classroom. When he noticed Ariya he smiled wickedly.

Mr. Tanner wasn't pleased that Hotstreak was late. "Late again Mr. Stone? That's the third time this month. What's your excuse this time?" he said sternly. "Sorry Mr. T but I was in the restroom taking a p.." Hotstreak didn't get to finish his excuse before the teacher interrupted him. "That's enough Mr. Stone! Next time I send you to the principal. Now take your seat." He commanded.

Hotstreak taunted Mr. Tanner and made as much noise as he could while going to his desk. When he sat down he reclined back and put his feet on the desk. He smirked and winked at Ariya and she quietly giggled and blushed in response. Mr. Tanner pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and sighed. "Now if there aren't going to be anymore interruptions, please continue Miss. Michaelis." He urged Ariya.

She nodded "I'm Ariyana but I like to be called Ariya. I just moved here from New York City. I just turned 16 and I'm hoping this school has a dance team. I was captain of mine back at my old School. I try to be friends with everyone but with new people I'm kind of shy. I guess that's it." She said shyly. Mr. Tanner smiled at her "Thank you Miss. Michaelis. Welcome to Dakota High. You may take a seat wherever you like."

"Thank you" she politely replied. She looked at Hotstreak and was happy to see that the seat next to his was open. She walked to the back of the room and sat in the desk next to his. He blew a kiss at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. Ariya set her backpack on the floor and took out her note book and a pen.

Mr. Tanner started his lesson plan for the day. Ariya tried to pay attention but she kept getting distracted by Hotstreak. He was still reclined at his desk. Ariya didn't know what it was about him that made his so….attractive. Maybe it was his "I don't give a shit attitude." The bad boys back in New York weren't nearly as cool as him.

Ariya then remembered something Hotstreak had told her. She flipped through her notebook looking for a blank page. When she found one she quickly tore it out and scribbled on it '**So what kind of name is Hotstreak?'** She folded the sheet of paper. Ariya looked back up at the front of the room to make sure the teacher wasn't looking. She quickly tossed the note in his lap.

Hotstreak took it from his lap. He adjusted himself so his feet were on the floor and he was leaning over his desk. He opened the sheet of paper and smirked. He looked at her, made a writing motion and held out his hand. Ariya dug into her backpack and pulled out a pen. Unfortunately for him it was pink and glittery. He made a face but took it anyway. She silently giggled and waited for his response.

He tossed the folded paper on her desk. She opened it '**It's my street name. I used to be called F-Stop but I stopped going by that my sophomore year.**' She snickered. '**Street name? Are you in a gang or something? And F-Stop? That's so lame**' she folded it back up and tossed it to him. When he opened it back up his smirk fell slightly but then he quietly chuckled.

While he was writing, Ariya looked at the teacher and was happy to see his back was still turned. She then noticed a blonde guy staring at her. He was sitting in Hotstreak's row, two seats ahead of him. He had glasses and a green sweatshirt. She smiled politely at him. He shyly smiled back and looked back at the front.

Ariya felt the folded note land on her hand. She opened it to see what he wrote. '**I used to be. It landed me in Jouvie a lot. I got in loads of trouble with them before I got tired of their shit. I left a few months ago. Why? Are you going to be afraid of me now like everyone else?**'

Ariya's face fell. She wasn't the type of girl to judge someone on their past. She wrote her response, **'No, why would I be? I know plenty of people back in New York who use to be, or still are gang bangers. It doesn't bother me. No one is perfect. Are you on probation?' **she folded their note and passed it back to him

Hotstreak looked like he was in for a bad response. When he opened it he looked somewhat relieved. He started to scribble something down. He finished his thought and folded the note back up. He tossed it on her desk and she opened it. **'Wow you are tougher than you look if you use to hang with gang bangers. Ya I'm on probation. I have to be at school every day and get at least C's. I also have to do community service and go to counseling.'**

Ariya couldn't help but giggle. "Mr. Stone and Miss Michaelis." Mr. Tanner's voice scared Ariya and she gasped. Hotstreak snickered at her "Yes Mr. T?" he asked smoothly. "Is my lesson interrupting your note passing? Perhaps you would like to share your conversation with the rest of the class." Mr. Tanner smugly said to them.

"I was just asking Ariya if she needed someone to show her around. You wouldn't want a pretty girl like her getting lost with all the gang bangers and hoodlums running around. Would you Mr. T?" he smoothly said.

Mr. Tanner glared at Hotstreak. "Is this true Miss Michaelis" he asked Ariya. She slowly nodded and added a quiet "Yes Sir." Mr. Tanner sighed but then he smirked. "Very well Mr. Stone. I am electing you to be Ariya's escort for the day. It can be part of your community service. I'll inform the principal of your act of chivalry." He said.

Hotstreak smirked "You got it Mr. T. I won't let her out of my sight." He said winking at Ariya, which made her blush. Mr. Tanner sighed "I have no doubt about that. Now may I continue with my lesson?" he asked them. Hotstreak went back to reclining in his desk "Please proceed." He said cockily.

Just as Mr. Tanner was about to continue the lesson the bell rang. He groaned. "Alright we will continue this tomorrow." He said to everyone. The students, including Ariya and Hotstreak, packed up and filed out of the classroom. Once they were in the hallway, Hotstreak grabbed Ariya's backpack started to go through it. "Hey!" she playfully yelled. "What are you looking for?" she asked trying to grab her backpack from him. He, being the taller of the two, just kept it out of her reach. She pouted and crossed her arms when she couldn't reach her backpack.

"Ah-ha!" he finally said and he pulled out a small sheet of paper. She realized it was her schedule. He examined her schedule for a minute. "You know you could have asked for my schedule. I would have given it to you." She said sourly. He chuckled and slung her backpack over his shoulder. "That's not my style." He said. "Come on your next class is this way." He said walking to the big, metal double doors that lead outside. He held the door open for her.

"Thank you. You're such a gentleman." She said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and draped his big arm around her shoulders. His warmth was so comforting, she didn't care that his arm was around her. "So where to?" she asked him. "You, little missy, have P.E. Good thing about that is I do too. I saw you had a change of clothes. You came prepared. Gold star for you." He sarcastically complimented.

Ariya lightly punched his chest. "Jerk" He chuckled. They both walked in comfortable silence to the gym. Hotstreak removed his arm from her shoulders and handed her back her backpack. "Girls locker room is that way" he said as he pointed to the door on the left. "I, however, have to go this way." He said pointing to the door to the right.

Ariya was disappointed that they had to part ways so soon. "Don't worry. I'll see you doing stretches soon." He said wickedly. Ariya rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. "Ass!" she playfully yelled.

The bell rang and they both headed to class. "Wait for me here after class." He hollered. She smirked. "Why should I?" "Because I have your schedule." He said and ran into the Boys locker room. "Jerk!" she yelled before the door closed.

Ariya softly giggled as she entered the girls locker room. Today was so exciting she could hardly stand it.


	3. PE

_**Hello readers! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and favorited my story. I'm glad you like it and I hope you will continue to like it. Tell your friends about it. Basically the first couple of chapters are going to be about Ariya and her first day of school. I'm not going to make Hotstreak's schedule match hers exactly but it will be similar .Ok, enjoy chapter 3 of Taming the Flames! Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock or any of its characters.**_

Ariya walked in the locker room with a goofy grin. Hotstreak was unlike any guy she had ever met. She had only known him for an hour or so but she felt strangely connected to him. Like she'd known him for years. Her father would be happy she made a friend her first day. He will be less happy to find out that she befriended another gang banger.

While she stood there with her goofy grin, the other girls in the locker room started to notice her. They thought she looked weird. When she finally noticed them staring at her she smiled shyly at them. She looked around to see if she could find the gym teacher's office. She saw it in the far corner of the room. As she made her way there she smiled at a few of the girls she passed by.

When Ariya got to the small office she noticed the door was closed. The plaque on the door said Coach Williams. She lightly knocked on the door and waited for a moment. The door opened to a beautiful, tall blonde woman. Her skin was tan and she had the most beautiful blue eyes. She leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed. "Yes?" the woman asked with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice. Ariya snapped out of her daze "Oh.. Hi I'm your new student Ariyana Michaelis."

Coach Williams look confused for a second but then Ariya noticed something click in her eyes. "Oh right. I remember now. Come in come in." she said with a smile and moved from the doorway. Ariya smiled and stepped in the small office. "Take a seat hun." She gestured to the seat next to a big swivel chair. Ariya placed her book bag on the floor and sat down. Coach Williams sat in the big swivel chair and smiled at Ariya.

"So what did you say your name was?" Coach Williams asked her. "Ariyana Michaelis ma'am" she said politely. "Ugh don't call me ma'am. It makes me sound old. Just call me coach." She replied. "Now this is your first day of class so I doubt you came prepared to dress out." Ariya quickly interrupted her. "I have a change of clothes. I packed them just in case I had a P.E. class." Coach looked at her with surprised. "Ok cool. I like it when students come prepared. All you need now is a locker. Everyone has a buddy but I had an even number of girls this year so you will be by yourself." Coach said as she handed Ariya a slip of paper. "This is your locker number and the combination. Don't lose it or give it out to anyone. I am not responsible for anything stolen in the locker room. Go ahead and get dressed. When you get done line up with the other girls. You have about five minutes left before we go into the gym." Coach said to her.

Ariya nodded and quickly exited the room so she could go change. She looked at the sheet of paper and glanced around for her locker number. While trying to find it she was tapped on the shoulder. Ariya spun around to find an Asian girl smiling at her. "Need some help?" the girl asked.

"Yes please. Do you know where locker 121 is?" Ariya asked her. "Yeah it's right next to mine." The girl took her hand and led her to her locker. "Here you go." "Thank you." Ariya said to her as she put in the locker combination. "No problem. I was new here once so I know what it's like. I'm Daisy by the way." She replied as she sat on the bench next to Ariya's locker. Ariya started to strip off her plaid skirt, black wife beater and took off her knee high combat boots. She dug in her backpack and took out the clothes she was going to wear. She changed into black yoga capris and a red tank top and put her long hair up in a messy bun.

When she was done changing she looked at Daisy "I'm Ariya. Nice to meet you Daisy." She said with a smile. Ariya sat on the bench next to Daisy. She pulled out a pair of hot pink and black tennis shoes. Just as she was finished tying them she heard a whistle blow. It startled her and she jumped. Daisy giggled at her and got up from the bench.

She went to go stand in front of the doors that lead to the gym. Ariya followed her after she put her stuff away and closed her locker. "So where are you from Ariya?" Daisy inquired. "I'm from New York City. I just moved here with my dad a week ago." Ariya replied as they shuffled into the gym. Ariya looked and saw that the boys hadn't come out of the locker room yet. She was kind of disappointed.

"Wow New York City? That's so cool. I've always wanted to go there. What's it like?" Daisy asked amazed. Ariya laughed, "It's just like any other city. There are a lot of people. Barely anyone drives because the city is so packed." Coach Williams blew her whistle and ordered them to line up and stretch.

While the girls were stretching the doors leading to the boys locker room opened up to boys laughing and pushing each other. Ariya looked for Hotstreak and smiled when she saw him. He was by himself and scowling. When he saw Ariya he smiled a little and waved at her. She smiled and waved back.

The boys' coach barked at them to stretch. Ariya watched as Hotstreak stretched. His muscles were tight against his white tank top. Hotstreak glanced at her and smirked. He liked that she was checking him out. He winked at her and turned his attention back to his demanding P.E. coach.

Ariya blushed and looked back at her coach, who had called for everyone's attention. "Ladies today is going to be a free period." She said. All the girls looked happy but Coach kept talking. "But don't get too excited. You have to do some sort of exercise. If I see anyone just sitting around you'll be getting an F for the day. I don't care if you include the boys but if they get handsy you let me or Coach Bennett know." She said and walked over to where the boys' coach was.

Ariya smiled happily and was about to walk to Hotstreak but Daisy touched her shoulder. "Cool a free period with the guys. Want to meet my friends Vergil and Richie?" she asked. Ariya looked back at Hotstreak who was staring at her. "Um thanks but maybe later Daisy." She said politely and walked towards Hotstreak. "Oh ok see you later." Daisy called after her.

Ariya walked over to where Hotstreak was. "Hey there stranger. Long time no see." She said casually to him. He chuckled. "Yeah it's been a whole 10 minutes. Did you miss me?" he cockily asked. Ariya rolled her eyes and replied dramatically, "Oh yes. I missed you so much Hotstreak. I didn't know if I was going to survive without you by my side. Never leave me again!" for emphasis she put the back of her hand over her forehead and pretended to faint. Hotstreak let her fall on the gym floor. Luckily she didn't hit it hard but it still hurt.

"Ow you jerk! You were supposed to catch me." She sat up holding her head where it hit the floor. Hotstreak chuckled and offered his hand to help her up. "Sorry I didn't know you were going to do that. Next time I'll catch you for sure." He said as he lifted her up with ease for the second time today. He pulled her against his chest with a smirk. She blushed and pulled away from him.

Ariya cleared her throat "So what do you want to do?" she asked him. "Wanna do some one on one?" he replied. Ariya smiled. "I'm not very good at basketball but I'm game." "Cool, I'll go get a ball." Ariya nodded and he walked towards the equipment room. While she waited she saw some of the boys checking her out. Some of them whistled at her but she rolled her eyes and ignored them. Hotstreak was back in no time with a basketball in his large hands.

Ariya noticed him glaring at the boys who were whistling at her. The quickly scurried away like the cowards they were. Hotstreak smirked "Seems like I'm not the only one who wants your attention today princess." Ariya rolled her eyes "Yeah yeah. Are we gonna play or what?" she said snatching the ball from him.

They started their game and not long into it, Ariya took the lead. Dribbling the ball she was trying to get past Hotstreak so she could score another basket. She faked left and went right and managed to shoot the ball but Hotstreak caught it and dunked it in the basket. He looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows. Ariya giggled rolling her eyes. "Show off." She muttered. He chuckled and tossed her the ball.

She tried to make her way towards the basket while dribbling the ball again. She got about halfway there before Hotstreak circled his arms around her waist, causing her to drop the ball. His arms around her made her stomach tighten and her heart hammer in her chest. She turned in his arms so that they were chest to chest. He was smiling at her. Not smirking but genuinely smiling. She blushed and smiled back at him.

A whistle brought them out of their daze and they jumped apart. Coach Bennett and Coach Williams called both of their classes back to the locker rooms so they could get dressed and go to their next class. Hotstreak and Ariya said a quick goodbye and left to go to their locker room.

When she reached her locker, Daisy was already changing into her regular clothes. Ariya put in her locker combination and peeled off her sweaty gym clothes. She noticed Daisy was looking at her weird. "You ok Daisy?" she asked as she put on her skirt. "Why were you talking to Hotstreak?" Daisy replied to her.

Ariya laughed. "Because he's cool. He offered to show me around today." She said as she finished getting dressed. She sprayed some body mist on and fixed her make up. "He's bad news Ariya. He used to be in a gang and he was a criminal." Daisy said.

Ariya closed her locker and turned to Daisy. "Key word: Was. He told me about his past but I don't care. I have gang-banger friends back in New York and they would never hurt me. I don't judge people on their past and you shouldn't either. You should always look towards the future. Even if someone has wronged you. They will never learn unless they have people believing in them." Daisy looked at her in awe. "Wow Ariya that was beautiful." "Thanks. I've had to give that speech more than once so I memorized it." She said giggling.

Suddenly the bell rang. "It was nice meeting you Daisy. Keep in mind what I said." Ariya said to her and dashed out of the locker room. She waited for Hotstreak to get out of class. He was the last one out and he smirked when he saw Ariya.

"Couldn't stay away from me could you?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Ariya rolled her eyes but laughed. "How could I? You stole my schedule." She retorted. Hotstreak feigned innocents. "Now why would I do that. I haven't stolen anything in nearly a year Miss. Michaelis. Why don't you check your book bag again?" He suggested and pulled her along the path that lead back to the courtyard.

Ariya pulled off her book bag and looked in the front pocket. Low and behold her schedule was in there. She playfully hit his arm. "Jerk you told me you took it. Why would you tell me that if it was in my book bag?" she asked as she looked at the slip of paper. She had choir next with Mrs. Jackson.

He chuckled. "Had to make sure you'd wait for me." He said as he pulled open a door. "Choir room is down the stairs, last door on the right." "Thanks. What class do you have next?" she asked. "I'm a TA for the office. I don't like it but it was the only elective left. See you here after class." He said as he walked away. "Later!" she called after him. She watched him walk away and entered the building.

_**Ok ladies and gentleman that was chapter 3. I'm not dead but school has me pretty busy so I don't know when I'm going to be able to get the next chapter out. It probably won't be out till next year. Sorry! I seriously want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. It makes me happy to know you enjoy my work. Keep reviewing and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye for now! **_


	4. Choir Class

_**Hello again readers! Welcome to chapter 4 of **__**Taming the Flames**__**. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows. It makes me happy to know you guys like my story! This is a filler chapter and sorry but it's not very long. Enjoy.**_

Ariya walked into the choir room just as the bell rang. She looked around the room and there were quite a few students in the room. Most of them were girls but there were a few boys. The boys were in the middle of the room while there was groups of girls on both sides of them.

She smiled when she saw Daisy, and gave her a small wave. Daisy waved back. Ariya walked over to Mrs. Jackson, who was sitting at her desk.

"Hi I'm your new student Ariyana Michaelis." She said to her. Mrs. Jackson looked up from her computer and smiled. "Welcome." She said kindly.

Mrs. Jackson looked like she was late twenties, early thirties. She had caramel colored skin with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face looked kind and she had a pretty smile.

"Why don't you introduce yourself." She told Ariya.

Ariya turned to the class and smiled. "Hi I'm Ariyana Michaelis. I like to be called Ariya and I'm 16. My dad and I moved here from New York City. I've been singing and dancing since I can remember and I love it."

Mrs. Jackson smiled "Thank you Ariyana" she said getting up from her desk. "Would you mind singing something that would show me your range?" "Nor problem. Can I use the piano?" Ariya asked. Mrs. Jackson motioned towards the piano as a silent "go ahead."

Ariya walked to the piano and sat at the bench. She took a deep breath and started playing "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore. Her voice was soft and shaky at first but, as she grew confidence her voice became louder and clearer.

When she was finished the class erupted in applause. Ariya looked up and saw Hotstreak at the door. He was clapping as well and it made Ariya blush.

Mrs. Jackson put her hand on Ariya's shoulder. "That was beautiful Ariyana. I'm going to place you in the soprano section. Take a seat next to Daisy." She looked up and saw Hotstreak at the door.

"Oh Francis! I didn't see you come in. Who do you need today?" She asked. Ariya saw Hotstreak grimace when Mrs. Jackson called him Francis. "It's Hotstreak Mrs. J." he said to her and then he continued. "The office needs Daisy for a bit. Something about the Winter Formal."

Mrs. Jackson nodded "Daisy you are excused. Everyone else lets warm up." She said as she sat down at the piano. Ariya watched Daisy leave with Hotstreak but not before he turned around and gave her a wink. She smiled at him and watched him leave.

After warm ups the class started practicing for their winter concert. Mrs. Jackson Handed Ariya the sheet music. "Just follow along and join in when you feel comfortable. You don't have to join in today but I expect you to follow along. Our concert isn't for two months so you have plenty of time to learn the songs. We are also having auditions for the solos in two weeks. I hope you will try for one." She said to Ariya.

The rest of the class went smoothly and Mrs. Jackson gave them a little free time before the class was over. Daisy came back when there was only five minutes left in class. When the bell rang she went to wait for Hotstreak where he dropped her off.

While she waited she fished her schedule out of her backpack once again to see what she had. Her schedule said AP English with Mr. Jeffries. She put her schedule back in her backpack just as Hotstreak was walking up to her.

"Ready to go princess?" he asked her. Ariya stuck her tongue out at him and nodded. He was pretty quiet on the walk to her next class. "What do you have next?" she asked him to break the silence.

"I have study hall. I usually get my homework done in there for the day so I don't have to do it when I get home. It's the classroom across from yours." He said to her as he held open the door to another building. "After this class we have lunch. I usually eat in the courtyard if you would like to join me."

Ariya smiled "I would like that." She told him. Hotstreak nodded and stopped. "Here you go. AP English. I'm right across the hall so I'll wait for you after class." He told her.

Ariya nodded "Later." She told him and walked into her classroom. He managed to say "Later" before the door closed.

_**So that was chapter 4. Ariya learned Hotstreak's real name and she is going to confront him about it during lunch. I know this chapter was really sort and the wait for it was really long. I'm so sorry. School has me so busy I never have time for this anymore. But worry not I will make time! I'm not giving up on this story. Hope you guys like this chapter.**_


End file.
